Cat's Knight, Book 1
by Kiss-Kiss-Kiss-Goodbye
Summary: Cat is out jogging one night and is attacked. Fortunately a mysterious stranger comes to her rescue. Who is this person and how is he connected to Cat's past? CatxOC Rated T, subject to change.
1. The Night

The night lay on Cat like a blanket, comforting and warm. She loved the night, loved how mysterious it made the world that was so transparent in in the harsh light of the day. Cat was very much a night person, alone in the darkness she didn't have to care about the strange looks people gave her when she blurted things out, didn't have to care about much of anything really, except for experiencing her favorite time of day. That's why she jogged at night, to get away from her "normal" family and the friends who loved, but would never understand her. Plus it kept her out of the sun and heat, which was good because her red velvet cake dyed hair would **NOT **look good with a tan. Cat giggled to herself at the ridiculous image of her tan and hair clashing and the horrified looks of her friends.

While she jogged, Cat's usually cluttered mind cleared, sparing her from the torrent of thought that normally caused her ditzy-ness. Jogging was one of the few times she was free of the curse of the verbal diarrhea that she spewed at her friends. As she jogged by the darkened door of a shop, she was too inwardly focused to notice the dark shape that detached itself from the shadows and began to follow.

Cat turned the last corner on her route, now more than ready to get home to her comfortable bed, yet still reveling in the silence of her thoughts when suddenly a hand closed over her throat while another wrapped around her waist, lifting her from her feet. Panicked, Cat twisted frantically, trying to get free, to glimpse her attacker, to do_ SOMETHING_. All she managed was a quick look at an older man she didn't recognize. He dragged her half-way down an alley she hadn't ever noticed on her jogs and dropped her, hard. Struggling to breathe, to call out, Cat heard a metallic, rasping sound. She looked up and saw the razor sharp edge of a knife, gleaming with reflected silver moonlight.

"I know you want to scream, but that would be a very, very bad idea. You and I are gonna have some fun back here and then we're gonna go our separate ways. Oh, and Little Red, if you make a sound I'll slit that pretty little throat of yours."

There was no real emotion in the man's voice, no anger, no heat. His cold tone told Cat that he would do EXACTLY what he was threatening, and that he wouldn't hesitate for a second.

"Now, stand up, turn around and slowly walk back past the dumpster."

Cat began to cry silently as she complied, her knees shaking. She prayed that the terror she was feeling would just stop her heart before this…monster could follow through with his sick plan. As she reached the rusted ruins of the dumpster, Cat heard a sharp crack and a man cry out. She spun around and saw a young man silhouetted by the moonlight, standing between her attacker and herself. He was tall, with dark hair and he was wearing something funny, like a kimono but more manly…a gi she thought. In his hands was a black wooden sword.

"Stay back, you bastard."

The newcomer's voice sounded vaguely familiar to Cat but she couldn't think straight and then things happened so fast, yet she seemed to see them in slow motion. With an incoherent scream of rage, her attacker lunged from his knees towards the young guy, who seemed to flow around the knife, and then Cat heard an even louder crack as he brought the wooden blade down on the older man's forearm, which bent suddenly at an unnatural angle. The attacker's scream of agony was cut short as the black blade swung in a flat arc and connected with his skull. The impact made a dull thud and her assailant crumpled bonelessly to the filthy floor of the alley.

The young man turned towards her and Cat caught a glimpse of his face in the dim light, a face that looked familiar like his voice had sounded familiar and yet she still couldn't quite remember where she had met him before.

"Are you alright?"

Cat tried to answer but suddenly the alley began to tilt crazily and her eyesight went blurry. The last thing she remembered as the asphalt rushed up to meet her was the feel of strong arms around her and a flash of piercing green eyes.

She woke in a hospital bed. She knew it was a hospital bed because of the smell, not a bad smell, just too clean. Cat hated that smell. It reminded her of the place her mother had sent her to after her father had died, after Cat had "snapped in the head" and "gone manic-depressive". E.R. or mental facility, the too clean scent always made her uncomfortable.

"_Think about something else!"_

Cat shifted on the uncomfortable bed and sighed when she heard the rustle that meant she was in one of those tacky green gowns. Why couldn't they dress patients in something else? Like fuzzy purple pajama suits.

"Cat? Cat, you're awake! Oh, my poor little girl!"

Her mother had just entered the room followed by a short balding man who looked as if he had stepped straight out of one of those 1950's detective flicks that Beck and Jade liked. Cat began to sob deep, dragging sobs that felt so bad they felt good, and as her mother held her and patted her back and whispered soothing things, the memories came crashing back: jogging, the fear as the man grabbed her, the relief she had felt when she realized that she had been saved, and the strong arms catching her as she fell. After what seemed like a long time the tears stopped.

"Miss Valentine," the short detective said kindly," I know you've been through a great ordeal tonight but I want you to know that we have the young man who attacked you in custody and we just need a few-"

"Wait what? You arrested a young man? What about the man with the broken arm?"

"Oh, yes he was rushed here as well once we arrived on the scene. Don't worry, he'll be just-"

"NO! YOU'VE GOT IT ALL WRONG! That man was the one who attacked me; he was the one who was going to, going to, to r-rape m-me… The one you arrested was the one who saved me."

The tears began again as Cat relived the night's terrifying events so that the detective could understand his mistake.

**A/N: That's all folks, for now. Worry not if you liked it, for I intend this to be a multi-chapter fic. Please review and let me know what you liked and didn't like, as this is my first attempt at fanfiction. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Kick Back

**A/N: Before I begin; I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS. I also own none of the songs you may see presented here they belong to their respective artists and labels. I will not disclaim any other chapter as I find it to be a waste of space and a shameless word adder. That's right ! I hate your flaming disclaimers with a bloody passion! Oh and just to avoid confusion, I'm totally switching to first person from here on.**

The rest of the summer blurred into a solid mass for me. Except for the trial. That was pure hell. Sitting in that stuffy little room for hours until it was time for me to testify. Having to listen to that…man, spin his pathetic lies. I tried to tune it out, to not feel anything, but every time he came into my line of sight I felt sick. Then I had to mount the stand and tell my story. The media had named my attacker, but I refused to humanize him by addressing him by name. I focused instead on the jury and the lawyers, on giving my side of the story to them as I had in that night in the hospital. After I stepped down, I practically ran from the courtroom to throw up. I left before hearing the guilty verdict.

My mother put me in therapy after The Night. That's the only way I can think of it now, always with capital letters. It's an important event after all. The Night had changed my world, I no longer felt safe. Even with that man behind bars, even with him being punished, he had won because I would never feel completely safe again. I told the doctor all of this, even though I hated his guts. There had been a time when I had been sure that I would never have to step into this office again, never have to face Dr. Morrison and his insensitive questioning, but here I was, for a solid three months, and as if things weren't bad enough, as if I hadn't suffered enough, my mother (under the doctor's orders of course) forbade visits from my friends, like they were the ones who had attacked me. I knew the routine, it's a simple process really: I answered his questions and bullshitted through the sessions until at last he declared me "fit to return to normal society". God, I HATE the sound of that, it sounds like I'm some kind of psycho instead of a victim. At least I could see my friends again, go back to school, and regain some normality.

Which is how I found myself back in the halls of H.A., surrounded by my friends and smiling for the first time since The Night. They were all so concerned, even Jade. Threats and sentiments and We missed yous were passed around like candy. I even managed to giggle at the image of my friends eating word shaped lumps of sugary goodness. It felt normal, and normal is good especially when you haven't felt it for three months.

I was finally relaxing, letting my guard down felt good too; I had spent too long with it up, trying to protect myself from The Night. Then a pair of arms wrapped around me from behind.

"Hey, Little Red. I missed-"

Panic seized me, I was back in the alley with HIM again, and I had to get away, stop him from touching me. I spun and swung hard, decking the person behind me so hard they hit the floor. Then I saw it was Jesse, the boy I had been sort of dating before The Night. Blood fountained from his nose like a river.

"What the FUCK, Cat? I don't hear anything from you for months and then you punch me in the face?"

The response was immediate and terrifying…for Jesse. Before I could say anything, Tori, Andre, Robbie, Beck and Jade were at my side, glaring down at Jesse, who quailed under the heat of their stares.

"What?"

"You don't watch the news much do you?" Tori asked sarcastically.

"Why don't you watch your tone?" Andre said cracking his knuckles

"Don't call her that, EVER AGAIN." Robbie had never looked as dangerous as he did now.

"Maybe you should pay more attention to worldly events asshole." Becks responded through clenched teeth.

"Before we spread your face all over the hall way like Cat just did." Jade's voice was low and threatening.

I said nothing, maybe I should have but I was too busy shaking. Jesse had made me relive The Night again, like dreaming about it every night wasn't rough enough already. Tears started to pour down my face and I fled in shame. I heard them calling me, but I didn't stop until I reached the girl's room and locked myself in a stall. Thankfully, no one followed me into the restroom and I was able to compose myself again. When I stepped out of the bathroom Tori and Jade were waiting for me. They drew me into a hug that made me cry again. They just held me until the tears stopped.

"Sorry, I don't mean to be a human hosepipe." A tiny giggle escaped my mouth and my two friends smiled and rolled their eyes.

"It's okay. Hey! I know something that will take your mind off of all of this; Sikowitz scheduled the first Kick Back for tomorrow night and we've got some new students playing a show as a special assignment. The lead singer in the band is really cuuuuute."

"Sounds great."

I knew Tori was trying to cheer me up, but guys were the last thing on my mind. The dancing and music sounded like fun though. The rest of the day flew by without incident. I even managed to find Jesse and apologize and explain that I had liked him but that I just couldn't deal with a relationship right now. I drove home exhausted but excited for Kick Back the following day and I fell asleep, dreaming about having fun instead of The Night.

The next day Tori picked me up and had to endure twenty minutes of uncomfortable warnings from my mother before we were allowed to escape and head back to school. By the time we arrived, we could hear the pounding of the drums and bass and the low roar of the students dancing and talking and singing along.

"You ready for this, Cat?"

"Let's do it!"

We sprinted through the back lot to reach the café, not easy in two and a half inch heels thank you very much. The crowd was huge. Apparently, the new students were very good. A new song started up as we reached the center of the crowd of students. It was a cover, Behind Closed Doors by Rise Against, but I didn't mind, it was my favorite song from my favorite band.

_**Chairs thrown and tables toppled**_

_**Hands armed with broken bottles**_

_**Standing no chance to win but,**_

_**We're not running, we're not running**_

_**There's a point I think we're missing**_

_**It's in the air we raise our fists in**_

_**In the smiles we cast each other**_

_**My sister, my brother**_

_**About the time we gave up hoping**_

_**We'd ever find these locks still open**_

_**Stumbling on stones unturned**_

_**The hurt we feel, we all have earned**_

_**The lines we cross in search of change, but all they see is treason…**_

_**Although we have no obligation to stay alive**_

_**On broken backs we beg for mercy, we will survive**_

_**(Break out!) I won't be left here**_

_**Behind closed doors**_

The singer moved passionately around the stage, his chin length black hair a blur as he shifted and swung and sung at the top of his lungs. I could barely follow his movements, but Tori was right; so far he was kind of hot.

_**Bonfires burn like beacons**_

_**Guiding the lost and weakened**_

_**Flames dance on crashing waves**_

_**Guiding ships who've gone astray**_

_**Time out, let's stop and think this through**_

_**We've all got better things to do**_

_**Than talk in circles, run in place**_

_**Answers are inches from our face**_

_**Although we have no obligation to stay alive**_

_**On broken back we beg for mercy, we will survive**_

_**(Break out!) I won't be left here**_

_**Behind closed doors**_

I moved closer to the stage for a better view. This guy was pulling out all the stops for the crowd and I wanted to be nearer to him. Once I was close enough, I could see that I was wrong; he wasn't kind of hot he was downright gorgeous. His tight black shirt showed off a lean, muscular figure, his jeans were naturally ripped on one knee and showed other signs of being well worn. His sweaty black bangs swept across his closed eyes. The only marring feature was a thin scar that slanted across his left eye and continued down to his jaw, but then I've always found scars sexy.

_**Black eyes, broken fingers**_

_**Blood drips and I let it run, down my lips into my swollen gums**_

_**When hope is non-existent**_

_**Our instincts all scream**_

"_**Run"**_

_**We never turn our backs or even bite our tongues.**_

_**Although we have no obligation, to stay alive**_

_**On broken back we beg for mercy, we will survive**_

_**(Break out!) We won't be left here**_

_**Behind closed doors**_

As the last note left his lips, the singer opened his eyes. Eyes I'd seen before; the eyes of the boy who had rescued me in the alley on The Night. Those piercing green eyes looked into mine and for a moment my breath quickened in a way that had nothing to do with dancing. Then he looked away, releasing me from a paralysis that I hadn't even realized had seized me. His voice coming from the mike startled me.

"Thank you for having us; we were Wolves at the Door."

With a bow, he and his band left the stage.

**End Note: Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it and weren't confused by the first person view point. Please review and let me know what you think. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible.**


	3. Sir Knight

I searched for the boy for the rest of Kick Back, almost completely ignoring Tori and the rest of my friends. I never caught sight of him again. After Wolves at the Door's last song they must have left the show. Looking back, I couldn't remember a single song or word of conversation; I had been too concentrated on my search. At home, I lay in my bed, thinking about those eyes.

Sunday came and went quickly, as I had way too much homework to play catch up with, but the upside of that was I managed to put the boy out of my head entirely. I'm a ditz but I've worked too hard at Hollywood Arts to fail. Tori and Andre swung by for a couple of hours to work on a script for Sikowitz's class which, unfortunately, was the last item on the homework front. So, once they left the work frenzy ended and my mind was free and clear. Not good. Apparently, all my brain wanted to do was dwell on the mysterious boy. In an effort to curb these thoughts, I went to bed early and to my surprise, fell quickly into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Monday, my favorite day of the week. It's like a chance to start over again, to have a new beginning. I feel like myself again, my classes pass by with inevitable slowness but even that feels good. I don't let myself think about the boy or The Night, I just be me, the way I used to be. The bell rings, ending Algebra and I run off to Singing and Song Writing. I can hardly wait, it seems like it's been so long since I've been able to sing. From down the hall I can hear someone's performance ending, the deep notes of a bass guitar casting themselves down the hallway into the rush of students.

In my haste to get to class I didn't stop at the door, but rushed on through, or tried to anyway. I collided painfully with someone, knocking the instrument case from their hands and scattering my books and song sheets across the threshold. My cheeks heating, I bent quickly to gather my things while the guy I had run into checked his guitar. We stood at the same time and I recognized him instantaneously; the scar, the hair, the body, and the eyes. He smiled and I saw something stir in the depths of those incredibly green eyes. His smile, so warm, there was something so familiar about it.

"_WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER?"_

His voice startled me out of my reverie.

"What's shakin', Kitty Cat?"

"Is there something wrong, Mr. Knight?

The boy looked away from me to address Mr. Bronte, the Singing and Song Writing teacher.

"No sir, just an accident."

"Well get a move on, you miss too much class as it is, Sean. It's only the first week."

The boy named Sean looked back at me, disappointment etched all over his face and the started to walk away. At that moment, everything crashed together; his eyes, his name, his smile, his words. Sean Knight. I had to stop him.

"Sir Knight, please stay-stay with me. The night is cold and the castle empty."

His response was so immediate; it was as if he'd been waiting for me to speak the words, like we had so long ago.

"My lady, the watch is not yet done; I cannot leave my duty unattended."

"Then after, please, I need you…"

Sean dropped his guitar case again and grabbed me in a crushing hug and I squeezed him back just as hard, both of us completely oblivious to the fact that people were watching. He drew away slightly and spoke so only I could hear.

"I KNEW you'd remember. I've gotta go, but meet me at lunch so we can talk. I've missed you, Kitty Cat."

I entered class in a daze, messed up my song, forgot lyrics and generally spaced out. My head (normally not the most organized place in the world) was even more cluttered with memories. I barely took notice of the envious glares and whispered conversations as I passed.

Lunch turned out to be an exercise in frustration.

Snapping fingers brought me back to reality, which I hadn't realized I left.

"Cat, hey Cat!"

"What, Robbie?"

"You were telling us how you know the new guy…"

"He's just a guy I knew when I was little."

Tori snorted in amusement.

"C'mon Cat, people have been talking about your little reunion in front of Bronte's class all day spill all the juicy details."

I heaved a deep sigh and turned from watching the café, trying to decide where to start.

"Sean moved in next door when I was seven. He didn't go to public school so he really didn't have any friends. His uncle like, paraded all these teachers and tutors through the house for him, I guess to make sure he had the best education or whatever, but he was lonely. One day during the summer we just started talking. After that we were pretty much inseparable. We were kinda in the same boat you know? He didn't have any friends and my…over active imagination kept the kids at school from really wanting to be around me. I was kind of weird."

"WAS kind of weird?" came Jade's sarcastic response.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Jade, babe, you're distracting her." Beck's calming influence got me back on track.

"Anyway we stuck together. My dad thought we were cute and he wrote that play for us, the one we were reciting outside of S. and S.? Then everything changed. My dad got sick and he kept getting worse. He died when we were nine. I…lost it when dad died. My mom put me in a hospital to help me get through it and for about a year Sean wrote every week. Then he stopped. My mom told me he and his uncle moved away. I didn't see him or hear from him after that, until he kept that…man…from hurting me."

I looked up from my untouched lunch and saw the sympathetic looks on my friends' faces. I was spared another round of tears though when Sinjin approached the table.

"Hey guys, hey Cat." The normally nervous looking boy was sweating bullets at being the center of attention.

"What's up Sinjin?"

"Cat, a guy gave this note to me and made me swear to get it to you before lunch was over. S-sorry it took so long."

I took the note and read it out loud so I wouldn't be interrupted:

"Kitty Cat, something important came up. I'm so sorry I missed lunch. I'm gonna be stuck at home for a while, why don't you come over after class? Bring your friends if you want. Again, I'm really sorry. Sean."

The address was written in the same hasty scrawl at the bottom of the torn notebook page.

"Well," I said with a smile, "you guys wanna come with?"

**END NOTES: Well there it is, the third chapter. I thought it was a little too quick what about you guys? Review and let me know. Peace.**


	4. The Tea House

After the final bell I rushed home to change. Nervous butterflies raged in my stomach and I giggled briefly at the image of the pretty little insects girded for battle with armor and swords. Then I tried to focus. Me. Focus. Riiight. I had just changed into my favorite pink tank top and black shorts when I heard a horn outside. I ran downstairs, scrawled a quick note to my mom and then jetted out the door.

There were six people piled into Andre's van. Trina had "invited" herself, again. It seemed like everyone was interested in the mystery that was my old friend. Naturally, the rest of them put ME next to the overly hyper narcissist.

"So, Cat, spill it. Now. Tell me how YOU managed to hook up with the hottest guy at Hollywood Arts!"

"Trina we're not-"

"I mean you're cute, but I'M available!"

"Trina-"

"It's just not fair-"

"TRINA! SHUT UP!" My friends screamed collectively.

"I'm just saying its not-"

"Trina," Tori threatened, "I swear by all that is holy, I WILL break out the duct tape."

Trina shut up. Quickly.

While I still had the chance I explained that Sean and I weren't dating, that he was just an old friend. Not long after I finished, the house came into view. And by house I meant three-story-Japanese-Tea-House! We pulled into a short driveway, surrounded by bamboo, and parked next to a shiny, black two seater car. I heard bits of Andre and Beck's comments about it in the background as I stared at the beautiful pond that separated us from the house.

"…it's a Jaguar man!"

"…1956 maybe?"

"Dude it's an XK140 Roadster!"

After the boys (and Rex and Robbie) got done examining the car, we walked over the red oriental bridge towards the house. Giant koi swam in the pond and I wanted to just stop and stare but there were more pressing things on my mind. On the door there was a note that Jade ripped off and read aloud:

"Cat (and friends possibly?), the door's open. Come on in and just drop your stuff anywhere. I'll be on the second floor. Feel free to come up and join me. Sean."

Feeling nervous again, I pushed past Jade and into the house. The door opened up into a massive room dominated by a black iron staircase that spiraled up to the next floor. Shoji screens and wall scrolls depicting ocean and mountain scenery stood everywhere and unlit paper lanterns hung from the lip of the second floor. I could see a kitchen along the back wall and to the right of the door was the living area with a loveseat, two sofas and a recliner all facing the biggest flat screen TV I'd ever seen.

We dropped our respective purses or bags and headed upstairs, eager to unveil more of this wonderful house. The second floor was sectioned off into rooms and had a cozy, closed off feel compared to the main floor. The ring of metal on metal drew us to the room farthest from the staircase. Andre opened the door into a large beige colored room but that's as much as I was able to see before being riveted to the spot by the sight of two figured dressed in white, swords flashing in erratic, yet somehow graceful strikes. It was like watching lightning. I know zero, zilch, nada about swordplay, but even I could tell these two were good at what they were doing. The shorter figure slashed at the taller's head and I gasped at the narrow miss. The shorter of the pair turned towards us and in that moment, the opponent struck. His sword lashed out once, twice, three times knocking his opponent's sword from his hands, slashing the back of the knee and finally slamming down on his head with the flat of the blade. The shorter one ripped off his helmet and began shouting in what I thought was French (I'd only ever taken one year) his short, sweat soaked hair frizzed up from being inside the helm. Sean pulled off his own helmet and spoke calmly in fluent French and then switched to English.

"I've told you a hundred times Anthony, distractions are gonna kill you one day. Now get outta here! I'll see you next Monday." Sean finished, laughing.

The boy named Anthony eyed Jade, Tori and I on his way out but said nothing, not that he needed to, that look said it all.

"I'll be with you guys in just one second."

Sean turned and walked towards what looked like a well built into the far wall. He stripped off the heavy padded jacket and tossed it into a corner then picked up a bucket and poured the water within over his head. I felt my jaw drop. The water ran down the smooth lean muscles of his back and the black tattoo of a wing stretched across his left shoulder, he twisted to grab a towel and began drying off and that's when I noticed I wasn't the only one gawking at Sean. Trina hit the floor in a dead faint. Not hard to see why really. Tori, Jade and the guys looked at me and at each other and we all burst out laughing.

After Trina had recovered enough to walk, Sean sent us downstairs to the kitchen, he met us there changed and fully dressed in black jeans and a form-fitting, gray long-sleeved shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Sean passed out drinks while I made introductions, laughing when Trina nearly fainted again.

"So you still dye your hair red-velvet cupcake, huh, Kitty Cat?"

"Wait," Jade said," what do you mean by still?"

"Well, Cat dyed her hair that color when we were little. Her dad thought it was hilarious, her mom not so much."

"So it's your fault that her hair is that monstrous shade?"

"Pretty much."

"Hey wait," I interrupted, "I LIKE my red-velvet cupcake hair!"

"So do I Kitty Cat, so do I."

"Okay, its killing me, I gotta know. Why do you call her Kitty Cat? Is it the obvious or is there a story behind it?' Tori asked with her usual amount of curiosity.

"Well, we used to watch this really bad '70's show with her dad and one of the main characters always called women Kitty Kat. So I just kinda took it to use with Cat."

"And what about the Knight and Princess lines you two love birds were throwin' out in the hall?"

Andre's question embarrassed Sean, his cheeks going scarlet. So I came to his rescue.

"They're lines from a play Daddy was writing, before he died. He used to get Sean and me to perform them."

We all talked for a while longer, Andre, Beck and Sean discussing cars and music with Robbie and Rex interjecting every so often. I was glad to see Sean fitting in with my friends. It was like watching my past and present hanging out. The sun set while we were having such a good time and Andre's grandmother finally called him home. My friends and I said our goodbyes but before we left Sean pulled me aside.

"Cat, I'm glad we got to hangout today, sorry again about not seeing you at lunch like I promised. Uncle Eric had some things that needed my signature for the company. It was great meeting your friends, you're all welcome anytime. But maybe next time you and I can get some catch up time alone?"

"That sounds great actually. I've missed you Sean. I didn't realize how much until you showed back up."

"Same here Kitty Cat. See you at lunch tomorrow?"

"Definitely."

I hugged Sean and my friends and I walked out to the van. We clambered in and yes, they put me next to Trina, again. She talked my ear off all the way back to Tori's house where thankfully, her sister yanked her out of the car. When we pulled up to Jade's place she turned around in her seat before getting out and said:

"I thought there was nothing between you two?"

"There's not, we're just friends."

"You sure he knows that?"

I thought about that all the way home and after Andre dropped me off and I went to my room I was still thinking about it, playing the night over in my head. Then I saw what Jade had seen: Sean had never once taken his eyes off of me.

"_Maybe this is worth looking into, after all no one make me feel safer than my Knight."_

**END NOTES: And chapter four up and running. You like? This story is nearly done, one chapter or maybe two left. Then I'll be moseying along to a new story. Which you will hopefully read as well. Peace babes. Reviews are like magic, the more I get the more I wanna update.**


	5. Inevitable

**A/N: Sorry this has taken soo long. No net access sucks. Anyway hope you enjoy the final chapter.**

Sean got what he asked for, he and I hung out alone often and just as often we were with my friends. Beck, Andre and he could talk about cars for hours and Tori Jade and I never sounded so good singing as we did with Sean and Andre backing us up and playing the instruments. He even managed to finally talk Robbie away from those gank-ish Northridge girls who kept taking his money. I loved every minute. For the first time since my father passed away, I felt whole, truly whole.

I was having so much fun!

As the days went by we all grew closer thanks to Sean, at least I think we did. Tori and Jade's relationship was still kinda tense but all that was put on the back burner whenever Sean was around. He was the calming influence we needed in our group of overly dramatic actors and actresses.

My favorite moment so far? I'd have to say the weekend Sean flews us all to New York to see Rise Against live, or maybe when we were all at the Tea House and Jade found Sean's horror movie collection. Yeah that's it! Jade made us sit through a marathon of horror but with Sean there I was hardly scared at all. Okay, so maybe I hid my eyes in his shoulder a lot and maybe I jumped a few times but at least I didn't squeak or scream… Yeah so I squeaked and screamed the entire time. Sue me.

Sean kept his arm around me during every movie and it felt nice, just like it used to when we were little. The only thing that changed is that he loved the slasher films now; the bloodier the better, just like Jade.

Having my oldest friend back is great, but I'm beginning to want more than friendship. Sean is drop dead gorgeous and kind and funny: the list goes on and I think/hope/pray that he feels the same as I do. I just can't bring myself to ask him though. I don't wanna mess this up and if he doesn't return my feelings then it might mean the end of my own personal paradise.

This is how I find myself here between a rock and a hard place while shopping with Tori.

"Come on Cat! You both like each other, it's so obvious. If he's not gonna make the first move then you have to, and do it quick before some other girl grabs him up!"

The image of Sean with another girl flashed through my mind and jealously reared its ugly, devil horned and scaly green head, but fear of losing my perfect little world tempered my reaction swiftly.

I don't know, Tor. What if he really doesn't feel the same way? I don't wanna lose him as a friend…"

"Trust me. He does feel the same. Everyone can see the way he looks at you; it's like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. Besides, how could he not want you? You're his Kitty Cat, right?"

"I guess so…"

"Good. Now come on, we've gotta find something hot to wear for Kick Back tonight!"

It took a lot of rushing but Tori and I made it to Kick Back just in time. Wolves at the Door was just warming up and finishing testing their equipment. They began to play and the crowd exploded in thunderous applause and screams. Tori and I fought our way to the stage near the stairs. As we reached it, Sean looked up from his mic and gave us a wink. The song was one of the Wolves most popular songs, "Fallen". Tori and I danced and jumped to the pulse pounding beat and screamed the lyrics along with the rest of the frenzied crowd. By the time "Fallen" was over, Jade, Beck and Andre had joined us and quickly we were all swept up in "Someone to Save You".

The concert raged on and on, way passed the original set list, but none of us cared. Adrenaline rushed in my veins, keeping me dancing and jumping and I knew I'd be hoarse tomorrow. Wolves at the Door took a short break to let us cool down a bit. Andre threw his arms around me and Tori and drew us over to where Jade and Beck were standing by the stairs.

"Best concert I've been to in a long time!" he said, out of breath.

"For real! Haven't had my face rocked off like this since Rise Against." Beck added while Jade nodded, to busy gulping water to respond.

We all turned back to the stage as the spotlight came on and Sean walked out, carrying the customized guitar he called, Black Butterfly.

"Guys, we've had a lot of fun tonight but the rest of the Wolves are beat so this will be the last song, but as an added bonus you get me all by myself! I wrote this particular song myself for a very special girl in the audience tonight…"

The spotlight swung around and settled on me. I felt my face go crimson. In fact I'm positive it matched my hair. I looked up into Sean's eyes and he gave me another wink and a smile.

"So let's do this, I hope you like it Cat."

He began to play, a soft, gentle melody, so different from The Wolves' normal song style. His voice seemed to caress me as it rolled out into the night.

_**Do you remember when we were just kids?**_

_**And cardboard boxes took us miles from what we would miss?**_

_**Schoolyard conversations taken to heart**_

_**And laughter took the place of everything we knew we were not**_

_**I wanna break every clock**_

_**The hands of Time could never move again**_

_**We could stay in this moment (stay in this moment)**_

_**For the rest of our lives**_

_**Is it over now, hey, hey is it over now?**_

_**I wanna be your last, first kiss**_

_**That you'll ever have**_

_**I wanna be your last first kiss**_

Sean's eyes locked on mine and I couldn't look away. A fire burned in them and warmth flooded through me, warmth I hadn't felt since that awful night. He seemed to be singing to me and only me, as if no one else existed.

_**Amazing how**_

_**Life turns out**_

_**The way that is does**_

_**We end up hurting the worst**_

_**The only ones we really love…**_

_**I wanna break every clock**_

_**The hand of Time could never move again**_

_**We could stay in this moment (stay in this moment)**_

_**For the rest of our lives**_

_**Is it over now, hey, hey is it over now?**_

_**I wanna be your last, first kiss**_

_**That's you'll ever have**_

_**I wanna be your last, first kiss**_

_**Is**____**it**____**over**____**now,**____**hey,**____**hey**____**is**____**it**____**over**____**now?**_

_**Is it over now, hey, hey it's not over now.**_

_**I wanna be your last, first kiss**_

_**That you'll ever have (that you'll ever have)**_

_**I wanna be your last, first love**_

_**I want you lying here beside me with arms and eyes open wide**_

_**I wanna be your last, first kiss**_

_**For all time…**_

I don't remember running onto the stage.

All I know is that one minute the last lyrics of **MY** song were washing over me and the next I was kissing Sean, his guitar lying on the stage forgotten. The crowd cheered and wolf-whistled but I was oblivious to anything except his soft, warm lips pressed against mine. It was the gentlest of kisses and it was over far too soon for my liking. He pulled away and I groaned in protest. My eyes wanted to stay closed so I could stay right there in my perfect world, but I forced them open and they traveled up Sean's face from his chin to his lips (why wasn't I kissing them?) to his scar and finally met his intense, green orbs. He was smiling, he radiated joy.

"I've been waiting on that for seven years…" he whispered, as if the sound of his voice would chase that perfect kiss away.

Then he leaned down and claimed my lips again.

FIN

**End Notes: Sorry this took so long! Thanks for your patience, please read and review! Oh and I do not own the song, Inevitable. The band Anberlin does. Those bastards.**


End file.
